


Jackson Wang x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [28]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, F/M, Homecoming, Slightly Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Jackson Wang x Reader

“When are you coming back Jagiya?” Jackson’s voice wined through the phone.

“I’m not really sure Jackson.  My (family member) is still in the hospital.” I said sadly as I walked to the very hospital they were in.  “I do have a really awesome birthday present for you that I think you’ll like.”

“All I want is you back in my arms.  I’m lonely (Y/N).”

“Go hug Mark then.  Haha I’ve got to go now, but I’ll talk to you as soon as I can.”

“Awe, okay bye-bye.  I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said as I walked into the hospital and signed in as a visitor.  My (close family member) was really sick and had to be hospitalized. I previously lived in South Korea with my loving boyfriend Jackson and his amazing band Got7, but when I found out (family member) was sick I boarded the first flight back to my home country.  It was hard to leave Korea, but I knew I had to go home to be with my family, and everyone understood. It’s been a few months since I came back to (country), and I’ve missed Jackson and Got7 every single day. 

“(Family member) was getting better and would be released soon, so I would finally be able to go back to Korea.  But, there was a small problem: I didn’t have enough money to go back! I didn’t want to ask anyone for the money, so I worked while I was in (country), but it wasn’t enough.  I was really sad because Jackson’s birthday was coming up, and I wanted to be there for it. Mark had actually called me and asked if I was going to be back in Korea for Jackson’s birthday.  Of course I wished I could say yes, but I explained the situation to him. However, Mark offered to pay for me to come back to Korea. I tried to tell him that he didn’t need to go to that trouble for me, but he said that he had planned this all along and that I would be his birthday present for Jackson - so I had to keep it a secret from Jackson.  Mark said he would take care of everything and that he would pick me up from the airport when I’d arrive. 

The days quickly passed by, and I got on the plane heading to Korea.  When my flight landed, and I picked up my bag, I saw Mark waiting for me.  I ran up and almost tackled him in a hug when I saw him.

**Mark’s POV**

As I waited for (Y/N)’s flight to land, I just kept thinking of how awesome today will be.  The plan was all set up. While I was picking up (Y/N), BamBam and Jackson were at individual photo shoots, and the others were decorating the dorm.  We didn’t really plan anything too big, because we wanted to make it seem like it was just an ordinary day. BamBam and Jackson would be back before us, which will work just perfectly.  While I was lost in thought, I felt someone practically tackle me, but I look down and saw that it was (Y/N). I was so happy to see her after so long that I couldn’t help but hug her back.  (Y/N) was like a sister to me and the rest of Got7 - minus Jackson - and it was sad for all of us when she had to leave. After a few minutes, we pulled away from the hug. “I’m so glad you're back.” I said happily.

“It’s good to be back.” she replied through tears.

“Come on, this is no time for tears.” I said as I gently wiped away her tears.  “You ready to go? I’m sure the others are waiting.”

“Yeah!” she exclaimed as we both headed to the car waiting outside for us.  I explained the plan to her on the way to the dorms, but she was just so excited and apparently nervous to see Jackson again.  I tried to reassure her that this’ll be the best birthday gift for him, but I guess only he’ll be able to cure her nervousness.  We arrived at the house, and (Y/N) stayed outside while I went in, seeing that the little party already started.

“Hey man, where’ve you been?” Jackson questioned as he slung an arm around my shoulders.  He tried to put on a smile, but I could tell it was fake.

“Haha sorry I’m late.  I had to go pick up your birthday present.”

“Really?  Come on, you know I-”

“Oh come on, I think you’ll like it.  I’ll go get it.” I said as I excitedly left the room and shut the door behind me.  I go and grab (Y/N) and bring her back with me, but I kept her hidden behind me. “Okay Jackson, here’s your present!” I exclaimed as I opened the door and ushered (Y/N) in the room.

**(Y/N)’s POV**

When Mark excitedly opened the door I slowly walked into the room.  I looked around and saw all the guys smiling at me and Jackson just starting at me.  “H-Hi Jackson.” I said nervously. Jackson’s frozen state immediately melted, and he dashed towards me while crying.  I met him halfway and instinctively wrapped my arms around him as he cried into my shoulder, and I couldn’t stop my own tears from falling.  After a few minutes, I pulled Jackson’s face from my shoulder and gently wiped his tears. “Happy birthday Jackson.” I said happily as I kissed his forehead.

“B-But how are you here?” Jackson asked confusedly.

“Actually, Mark made the arraignments for me to come back.” I replied.

“Mark, you…”

“This isn’t just a present for you.  All of us missed her.” Mark answered.  “Haha we should give the love birds some time to catch up.  Let’s go guys.” Mark said as he motioned for the rest of Got7 to follow him out of the room, and not even BamBam objected.  The two of us moved to the couch - Jackson never letting go of me - and we just sat in silence for a moment.

“You’re staying for good, right?  You don’t have to go back?” Jackson questioned fearfully, but I calmingly ran my fingers through his soft hair.

“I’m staying right here with you.” I responded happily as I gave him a quick peck on the lips.  We then ended up spending the rest of the day cuddling on the couch and catching up on lost time.


End file.
